


Bad day

by Blackdragon1998



Series: The life of being Alex Danvers girlfriend [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: Reader is Alex’s girlfriends who picks up Alex at the DEO after a mission goes bad.fluff!





	Bad day

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native languages.

“(Y/N) I think we need you.” Kara’s voice came through the phone in small sight. Looking at the time, you guessed she was at the DEO. It was too late at night for her to be at CatCo, and the only reason she would call you is when there was a problem with Alex.  
She probably wasn’t hurt, Kara would have let you know that in person. Well, that is what you told her last time she had called you with the message that Alex had gotten hurt during a mission. Alex had.

“Really Kara how you aren’t able to deal with your own sister is a mystery to me. She tells you more than she tells me sometimes and I’m her girlfriend.” You were only teasing Kara, both of you knew how stubborn Alex could be, but it always got a reaction out of Kara.

“I have been trying to deal with her stubborn ass for over three hours.” Kara almost jells at you through the phone. To say she was a little agitated by her sister behaviour of self-destruction. Kara knew why her sister did it. Alex never was good with emotions, she rater overworked herself then deal with her emotions.

“A mission went south, a couple of agents got injured. Nobody lost their lives, mostly thanks to Alex, but we both know how she gets after things like this. She had locked herself in her lab and won’t come out.” Kara sounded defeated. It was at moments like this that you really remember how young she really is. Seeing her sister like this hurt her almost as much as it hurt Alex being like this.

“hey, little Danvers it is going to be okay. I’m going over right now and will take care of her. Why don’t you go to your own girlfriend? I can imagine that this mission hasn’t been easy on you both. Why don’t we go all for lunch tomorrow, I know that Lena and Alex would love to discuss the latest alien tech ting the DEO has, and the both of us can just sit there and pretend to know what they are talking about.” You hear Kara chuckle at the other end of the phone, and this made you smile. Both Danvers sisters were very important to, just because you were dating Alex didn’t mean you forgot about Kara. The young alien maybe the most powerful woman on earth, she was still very new at being a hero. Most wouldn’t see how much of a toll it took out of Kara being a hero sometimes. When no replay came you started to think she had hung up.

“Can I get two desserts at lunch tomorrow?” Kara’s voice sounded smaller, younger, and you could almost hear the exhaustion in it. This time you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Of course, you can. Maybe we could even go to the zoo, I know both you and Alex love the zoo. Even Lena can’t say no to animals.”

“yeah!” Kara voice know took on the more childlike side you knew all to well. The wane when she looked at the world with eyes full of wonder. Lena called it her puppy eye look. The wan that told you that you would be walking around with a very excited Kryptonian tomorrow.

“Yeah. Now go I know for sure Lena is already waiting for you.” With a final goodbye you and Kara hang up the phone? You make a mental note to check on her before the day ends, just to make sure, on Lena too. That girl hasn’t nearly enough people who check on her wellbeing.

It didn’t take you long to get to the DEO, being able to fly helps you save a lot of time. The tension in the main control room a so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was kind of funny everybody thought Alex was scary on a normal day, let alone when she was stressed.  
you just found it adorable, she reminded you of an angry kitten that didn’t know how to express herself. Alex found it extremely annoying when you compared her to any cat-like creature, but even she couldn’t deny it when she was curled up on your lap in your shared apartment.

Before you reached Alex’s lab you passed Winn, he looked like the devil himself had just ascended from hell, well, in this case, you could say herself.

“(Y/N)! I am so glad to see you.” Winn exclaims while hugging you.

“glad to see me or because why I’m here?” you ask with a teasing tone. With this, he makes a sound that sounds like a sheepish laugh.

“Is it bad if I say both.”

“No. I know Alex can be a feisty tiger at the best of days. I can only imagine what she is as now.” the two of you take a moment to say goodbye before you resume your journey to the frontlines of a battle that you are sure is Alex’s lab right now.  
the closer you got to Alex’s lab the fewer agents there were around. The labs at the DEO were surrounded by glass. This gave you the perfect view of your girlfriend passing around, looking at a dozen monitors at a time.

Walking into the room Alex didn’t even acknowledge you, she staid bend over a microscope.

“Kara for the last time. I am fine! Now let me work.” Alex threw over her shoulder without looking. This gave you an idea. You maid your way over to your girlfriend without making a sound, before you slung your arms around her waist and pulled her into you.

“not Kara.” You whisper into her ear. Warmed was starting to spread on Alex’s face until the top of her ears was red. She instinctively relaxed into your hold. You always seemed to be able to relax her, like the world didn’t matter anymore for a couple of minutes.  
finally she turns around but keeps hugging you.

“Hi.” You smile down at her. She looked so much smaller than other times.

“Hi” she smiled back at you. When she was turned you could see how tired she looked.

Kara called.” You tell her when you get no further response. Alex lets out a non-designable sound, before burring her face in your neck. This was a sign that Alex was not in the mood to talk or that she wasn’t feeling well emotional.

“want to tell me how your feeling?” you tried while stroking her hair as a sign of comfort. Over the time you had dated Alex you had learned what to do, one to not force her to talk about how she was feeling. When she was ready, she would tell you, forcing her only makes her angry, and all do you found her adorable when she was like that. That was not how she should be feeling right now.  
Alex only buried herself further inside your embrace. Which made you chuckle a little bit. She was so much like a cat, were, were Kara looked like a puppy. it was kind of like a running joke between you and Lena.

“Okay, let’s go for an easier one. When was the last time you have eaten?” this was a question you did want an answer to because Alex would forget to eat when she was working in her lab.  
But like with the previous on it looked like she wasn’t going to move. With a little force you were able to get her on arm’s length so you could look her in the eyes.  


“sweetheart.” Your voice was still low, but there was a warning in it, one that she knew not to ignore. You still kept stroking her back in comfort.

“yesterday.” Came her small answer, thinking you would be mad at her. Instead you keep comforting her. But you just smiled at her.

“how about we go back home and order some take out.” With a little nod from her, you lead her out the lab toward the elevator. And before you know it you are back at your shared apartment. The moment you place her on the couch she is out like a light. You place blanked over her, so she doesn’t get cold and walk toward the kitchen.

Opening one of the cupboard drawers, where you keep your takeout menus. deciding to get Alex’s her favourite was quickly ordered before you made the sure the bathroom was ready for when Alex awoke.

When the food was delivered Alex was still curled up on the couch, and she had curled herself around the blanket like it was a nest. So, you put the food in the oven and wait for her to awake, by curling yourself in the other corner of the couch with your laptop.  


It is another 30 minutes before you feel Alex curl up against you, resting her head on you tight. When you looked at her, she still had her blanket curled around her and was looking at you with sleepy eyes.

“hey, kitten. Had a good nap.” She doesn’t answer, instead, she puts pressure on your leg. Taking the hint, you stretch your legs. Seconds later you have a lap full of what you only can describe as a grumpy kitten, just like Kara, Alex isn’t ‘happy’ mood just after she woke up.  
After letting her wake up for a couple of minutes, knowing that otherwise there wouldn’t becoming anything intelligible thing out of her, which could be funny on certain mornings.

“Okay miss director, how about we get some food into you and then take a nice bad?” you ask her while stroking her back. She gives a tiny nod but doesn’t make a move to get up instead she clings to you more. Letting out a sigh, you figured it could be a night like this.  
certain night Alex would like nothing more than to surrender the power she had to uphold while being director of the DEO, and most of the times even when in her normal life.

“Alex if you want me to take the lead tonight, I want you to say it to me.” Your voice is soft but serious.

“please?” came her only reply, but it was enough for you.

“it is oké kitten, just let go. I’m going to take care of everting. You just hold on.” Alex locks her arms behind your neck as you pick her up and walk toward the kitchen. Still having the blanket around her you place her on one of the kitchen chairs and with a final kiss on the head you let go to heat up the food. While eating the food you stand next to her to give her the physical contact.

“Thanks for ordering my favourite.” She smiles at you, and know she resembles Kara a lot when Lena has brought her pop stickers.

“your welcome sweetheart.” You give her a small kiss on the side of her head.  
after the food, you quickly take her toward the bathroom to give her a relaxing bath. In the bathroom you place her on the side of the bath and make sure she is stable before stepping back. As she looks at you, you could still see the fatigue in her eyes.

“sweetheart.” You pull her attention to you so you could see her reaction.  
“Want a long and relaxing bath, or a quick one so we can cuddle on the bed? it’s up to you.”

“cuddles.” Alex's voice is small, as she slips further into subspace, exactly where you want her. You had nothing plant for later into the night, as you were more concerned about her emotional state you chose to keep it simple tonight.

“okay. Can you lift up your arms for me, so I can take off your shirt?” Alex quickly reacts and you make fast work of her shirt. After taking stripping her of the rest of her clothes you give her a quick kiss on the lips before lifting her up and placing her carefully in the bathtub. You stay close to her while she is in the bath. when you see her head fall back against the tub, you pick her up and ingulf her in the fluffiest towel. After that it didn’t take long to get her to bed.

She immediately seeks you out when you climb under the cover beside her, curling up next to you, resting her head on your shoulder and intertwining your legs with one another.

“love you,” Alex whispers in the crook of your neck.

You kiss her head while saying it back before the two of you fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Comments are always welcome


End file.
